Cupid's Victim
by Project.Kirie
Summary: Users, cutters, and the occasional suicidal. Your everyday findings at any psychiatric hospital. After being transferred to Konoha Institution, Kakashi Hatake soon finds his life being turned upside down just like the many admitted patients.
1. Grogginess

**I came up with this story after reading a book about people who tried to off themselves. I loved it. But anyways most of this story is going to be in the main character's POVs. Don't worry I'll let you know who's who. It shouldn't be hard to figure out though. There's only two. In case I do switch to a third person POV I'll put a break.**

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim**

**Mika**

**Grogginess.**

It's all I really felt at this moment.

_Quick get her to the emergency room! We don't have much time if we want to save her!_

_Doctor her heartbeat's in the critical!_

_Hurry and….._

The muffled voices have finally left my aching head. Maybe now I'll be able to have some peace and quiet. But I doubt that. The pain in my body tells me that it'll do all it can to make sure I feel every single little sliver of what it's doing to me.

Even so I can still feel my world fading into darkness. I can't really seem to recall what I'm doing here. I can't remember anything. Oh well. It's probably better not to know. I'll just continue slipping into nothingness.

**xXx**

The doors to the hospital room burst open to reveal a very frantic busty blonde. She looked around until her eyes landed upon the doctor currently checking on the small body lying in the hospital bed.

As soon as she had spotted him she bombarded the doctor with questions. "How is she?! What ha…"

"Tsunade-sama it's okay. You're daughter's going to be fine." He said hopefully calming down the near hysterical woman. But even so she needed to know what was to befall her daughter in the long run. "We've done all we can and she's now stable… for now that is."

"What do you mean?" Suspicion clearly heard in her voice.

"You should know better than anyone what will eventually happen to her."

Upon hearing his statement Tsunade was at a complete lost for words. She would never in all her life wish for her daughter to be in such a state. But after coming to the conclusion Tsunade quickly cleared her head and started making mental notes on her course of action. She would try with all her might to free her daughter from whatever mental cage she was likely to put herself in.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short. Anyway it's my first time writing a story. Tell me what you guys think. R&R.**

**Kai4life**


	2. The Usual

**Just to let you guys know before hand most of my chapters are going to be short. When i wrote them out on paper they seemed longer but i guess they weren't. Oh well. Here's Chapter 2.**

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim****  
**

**Kakashi**

**The Usual.**

There's nothing else I can say after being transferred from a different Insane Asylum. Oh wait. My bad. It's not an Asylum it's a 'Psychiatric Institute.' Please spare me. Like calling it something different is going to change the fact that it's a prison for out of sync nuts or should I say emotional cripples. Not like I should be talking what with the mask and all.

As soon as I entered all eyes were on me. They were probably wondering if I was stupid enough to actually admit _**myself**_ in. Clearing my throat I walk right up to the receptionist and tell her I'm the new help. After registering this she called up one of the doctors on the intercom and proceeded to tell me that they'd be right with me.

After I politely smiled back at her I waited in one of the chairs I found next to the desk. Knowing from previous experiences the doctor will mostly likely take a while to reach me. But it didn't matter I always had my trusty little orange novel. Yet before I know what was happening it was out of my grasp and in the hands of a woman.

She wasn't just any ordinary woman though. She had long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and I have to say a pretty impressive rack. Though I wouldn't dare say it out loud. There was something in her eyes that told me she was a force to be recant with.

_I'm Tsunade. The head Psychiatrist here at Konoha Institution. I presume you're Kakashi Hatake, our new aide?_

"Hai. I'm Kakashi Hatake." Really there wasn't much else to say other than answer her question. I felt like an idiot either way though.

_Good. Then welcome to Konoha Institution. I'll show you around so you can get acquainted with the place._

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. Appreciate it.**

**Kai4life**


	3. My Mother is Clueless

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim**

**Mika**

**My Mother is Clueless.**

Sure she's a shrink and all, but even so she had no idea what was going on in my mind. Even though she desperately wants to crack me open and give me an easy fix. I often wonder if she blames herself for any of this. Probably thinks she jinxed herself. Working with psychos gave her a psychotic kid.

Oh well. It's not really that bad. That is if you just block out the isolation, the meds, as well as the constant probing into your mind. But at this moment she wasn't doing anything except for humming and finishing up some paper work. These are days that I cherish. When I can just be with her and relax instead of being on guard at every question she throws at me.

_Tsunade-sama there's a man waiting out here. He's the new aide._New aide? I don't see why they need another one. Personally I think there are already too many of them around here.

_Okay I'll be right there. _She looks at me and smiles. A smile I know all to well.

_I'm sorry Mika, dear. I have to go. I'll get someone to escort you back to your room. _Humph. 'Escort me back' As if I'm some helpless baby. In her eyes I probably am. She kisses me on my forehead and leads me outside her office. After being handed over to one of the aides I turn back and watch my mom slowly fade away.

_Ready to go Princess? _That voice. Looking up I see him smiling down at me with a familiar look in his eye as he caresses my shoulder slowly inching it lower and lower. I had no idea that Genma was working this shift. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it. I just nod to him and follow as he leads me to my bare prison as well as his playpen.

* * *

**R&R**

** Kai4Life **


	4. It’s a Maze in Here

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim**

**Kakashi**

**It's a Maze in Here.**

There were hallways that just crisscross and some that lead to dead ends. If it wasn't for the different colored lines on the floor I'm pretty sure anyone would get lost. Tsunade-sama explained all the rules, what my job was to be, and all that other boring shit yesterday. There were probably only two things from her whole speech that actually caught my interest.

The first being the explanation of the lines; which colors went where. Something I definitely have to remember. Green went to the classrooms, black to the conference rooms, and lastly white to the dining room. Doesn't sound too hard, but it's another thing after you see all the many rooms and hallways this place has.

But continuing onto the second piece of information. She told me that I was to have the day off because I start the next day. That meant one more day of not having to baby-sit nuts and psychos.

Sadly I didn't use the time as I should have. And now I'm standing here in her office waiting for her instructions on what I was to do today. Just great! Note the sarcasm.

_Okay Kakashi I need you to bring me this patient. It's after lunch so they should be in the rec room. It won't be very hard to find her; here's her file._

The rec room? She acts as if I know the place inside and out. Oh well I'll just go ask someone where the damn place is at.

* * *

**R&R**

** Kai4life **


	5. After Lunch Sucks

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim**

**Mika**

**After Lunch Sucks.**

It all depends on where you're at with the shrinks. If you're good then they give you two choices the rec room, which lets you interact with the other patients be they male or female, or your bedroom, the complete opposite. I don't think I need to explain what you get if you're 'Bad.'

Personally I don't really care for either. But after being cooped up in my room for most of the day I feel like I could stomach the others. I take my regular seat by the window and try to drown out the other noises. It's funny though, because no matter how many times I try it never works.

I can hear Ino and some of the other girls talking about sex, drugs, and all the other shit that got them landed here in the first place. You'd think they'd learn. But it's not like the boys are any better. They're just here for some action. I can see from the corner of my eye some of the boys looking not only towards Ino and Sakura's group but to me as well.

Gag me. I already get unwanted attention from some of the aides; I don't need theirs as well. Oh there goes Ino. Looks like they'll get what they want and so will I. They'll be too preoccupied with her and her friends that they'll forget all about my presence. Thank god too. I can finally have some rest and watch the snow falling outside.

Watching the snow lets me forget everything. I know its all cliché and shit, but it's a change from seeing nothing but peach walls, thick colored lines, and primary painted rooms.

_Haha playing the loner again Mika-chan. _Ah it's Naruto. Now there's a sight for sore eyes.

"You're one to talk Naruto." I give him a smile because he's the only one to actually trade snide remarks without any hesitation. "It's been a while. What brings you to this dump?"

_Hehe yeah I know, but I'm here with dad and all. By the way where's the old lady?_

"You know if mother heard you right now you'd be on the floor in pain, right?"

_And that's why we shouldn't tell her. _He whispers in my ear.

Good old Naruto. He's one of the few people who I can trust and actually stomach. He's Jiraiya's foster son. He adopted Naruto about 3 years before marrying my mother. Even though we're not genetically related I feel as though he's my actual brother. One that cares about me with all his heart and, more importantly, one that will visit his psychotic sister in the loony bin.

* * *

**R&R**

**Kai4life **


	6. It Wasn’t so Hard Finding After All

I'm sorry for the late update. Work has been hectic But here you go.

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim**

**Kakashi**

**It Wasn't so Hard Finding After All.**

The rec room was just across the hall from the dining room. And here I thought that I'd have some difficulty finding it. Okay now it's time to get to business. I have to be on guard in here since I don't know how exactly this girl will react. It shouldn't be so hard to over power her in case she does try anything though.

Looking around I can see that the rec room was just an excuse for the boys to get into the girls pants and the girls don't seem to mind at all. In fact they look like they're waiting for them to make a move. The blonde one looks like she'll jump one of the boys if they don't hurry up. There's only one word to describe people like them, Disgusting. And yet the other aides are turning a blind eye to it. Probably just waiting until some makes a move so they can have some action. What a bunch of morons; both the patients and the aides.

Interestingly enough though there's one out of place throughout this whole ordeal. A girl with oddly green hair staring out the window. Green hair? Hmm I vaguely remember Tsunade mentioning something about green hair. This must be her patient. Just as well because if I had to stay in a place like this any longer i was going to be sick in my stomach. I was making my way towards her and right when I was about to ask her if she was Mika some hyper blonde brat ran up and answered my question without me having to ask.

I watch them trade insults and converse for a while and the whole time she was still peering out the window without even glancing toward the kid, but he didn't look to disheartened by her response to his presence. Either way I thought it about time to intervene when I saw him lean toward her. Wouldn't want the patient getting in trouble when I was able to prevent it.

"Excuse me. Mika Kunasaki?" As if to answer my question she turns her head towards me and what I saw made me speechless. She was beautiful. She had rich silver eyes and vivid green hair. Her pale skin only enhanced them even more. This girl didn't look like someone you'd find at a psychiatric hospital.

* * *

**R&R **

Kai4life


	7. An Unfamiliar Voice

**I decided to put up another chapter. Hope you like. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. So yeah bare with me.**

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim**

**Mika**

**An Unfamiliar Voice.**

I've been here long enough to know everyone by their voices, but the one calling my name was different. Then the conversation from yesterday reels back into my mind. He must be the new aide.

I turn around and for some reason he's quiet. He's probably never seen anyone with green hair before. Even so as I look at him I can't help but let my eyes linger. He's cute. Okay more than cute; he's gorgeous. If I was a lesser person, like Ino, I would just want to sit and stare at him all day, but thankfully I'm not. Going by what the clock tells me I'm up for another session. As if reading my mind he clears his throat and tells me that it's time for my meeting with mother.

"Okay." I jump down from my seat at the window sill and hug Naruto. "Thanks for coming. I guess I'll see you later. Oh and don't forget to tell dad 'HI' for me." He looks down at me and gives me his all too familiar grin and leaves. I keep staring at the door that my brother just used until the feel of his eyes on me snaps me back to reality.

"Shall we go then." He smiles at me and leads the way toward my mother's office.

For some reason his company feels familiar. I dunno what it is but it makes me want to strike up a conversation with him. It's funny because he doesn't seem like the kind of person to hold onto a conversation, but he surprised me. Even though our talk wasn't long I ended up finding out a lot of things. Like for one he has a sense of humor and I think the best thing so far is that he can keep up with my sarcasm and throw something back. I'm surprised though because most won't do that. They're either too afraid to say anything because of who my mother is or they have no idea if I'm joking or not. Idiots.

* * *

**R&R **

Kai4life


	8. Here We Go Again

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim**

**Mika**

**Here We Go Again.**

After being here for a couple of months everything is like clock work to me. Visiting mom is no exception. As soon as I enter the door she glances up at me and gives me a radiating smile.

My mother's so beautiful and smart I often wonder how she ended up with a perverted moron like Jiraiya as a husband as well as a nutcase for a daughter. Okay not a COMPLETE nutcase, but I do tend to have my moments.

_Hi there Mika, dear. How are you? Are you still having nightmares?_

Moments like this. When she acts as if she hasn't seen me in years, when we parted not a few hours ago.

But then her words sink in. 'Are you still having nightmares?' You think if I wasn't would I still be in this dump? I know what she's trying to do. She wants to butter me up so that way I would just spill out whatever's in my head. Phbbt! Fat chance, but either way I'll go along with her game.

"Hi mom! I'm fine. A little tired but other than that I feel just peachy." I wonder if she noticed how mortifyingly sweet my tone was?

_And the nightmares?_ Oh yeah she noticed. Her tone just went flat. But man mom! Really pressing your curiosity aren't you?

"I dunno. Did you hear any commotion last night?" I ask her with a shrug of my shoulders.

_Not funny Mika. Here I'm being completely serious and you just want to laugh it off as if it were nothing. Post traumatic stress is nothing to laugh about. Do you th…_

"Okay I get it. I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean it. And to answer you question, no I didn't have a relapse." Man I hate it when she does that, but if I didn't stop her she'd be going on and on about it and I have no wish to relive ANY of my dreams.

* * *

**R&R **

Kai4life


	9. I Was More than Shocked

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was having a bit of a writers block. So if you guys have a little input i would gladly appreciate it.**_  
_

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim**

**Kakashi**

**I Was More than Shocked.**

I couldn't believe that someone like Tsunade would have a child as old as Mika let alone one that's also her patient. But now that I look at Mika her facial features as well as her attitude are very similar to Tsunade's. The only difference between them would be Mika's brilliant green hair and her deep silver eyes. She probably got them from her father.

It took me a while but I came back to my senses. Enough to know when to take my leave. As I was closing the door though I clearly heard Mika's reply. I chuckle to myself from the tone of her voice, the mock cheerfulness that she clearly meant for her mother to hear.

She's really something else. I'll give her that. Daring to go toe to toe with a shrink, and her mother no less.

Shaking my head in amusement I sink into one of the chairs located outside the office. It's going to be a while until she comes out and I have to escort her back. I might as well indulge myself in my little orange friend. Sadly I didn't get very far.

_Hey there Hatake! I didn't know they transferred you here._ Genma Shiranui the absolute last person I wanted to see.

"Yeah. Apparently they needed more help here than back at the other hospital." If I'd known that he was here I would have declined the position. It's not that I hate Genma it's more that I can only stand him in small doses.

_That's cool. At least now I have someone to hang out with. All the others here all act as if they have something shoved up their asses._

I didn't even realize how long we were talking until the door to Tsunade's office opened. I saw her walk Mika out and give her a light squeeze. It was something new to me. I've never seen her this…. How should I put this? Motherly? I guess. And like it didn't even happen she then turned to me. She didn't need to say anything I already knew what she wanted me to do. I was to escort her back to either the rec room or her bedroom.

But as soon as Tsunade left Genma bounced on Mika. _Hey there Princess! How was it?_

_Tiring. I'd like to go back to my room please._

_Are you sure? You can spend some quality time alone with me in the rec room. _As if he couldn't get anymore obvious he decides to throw in a wink.

Judging by her expression she looked just as disgusted with him as I was. As I pry him away from her I knew that I'd have to keep an eye out on him whenever he's around her. I guess you can call it a hunch but while I was walking her back to her room I felt more than saw Genma's glances toward Mika and I realized that if given the chance he'd take total advantage of her. I really wouldn't put it past him.

* * *

**R&R **

Kai4life


	10. I Feel Like Shit

**Here you go guys. Thanks for waiting for my update. **

_Other characters talking_

_Different characters talking_

_**Little thoughts**_

"Speaking out loud"

Insert highly used disclaimer here.

* * *

**Cupid's Victim**

**Mika**

**I Feel Like Shit.**

Despite popping a couple of meds I tossed and turned from my trauma induced dream. Images from my past appear out of nowhere. I watch on as if I'm another person. It was weird. Then again it's always weird. Each time I feel as if I'm silently watching a movie.

I've tried with all my might to scream out to somehow get my other self's attention, but my voice is caught in my throat and my fingers just pass through as if I'm not even there. Now that I think about it though, it's just a memory, so its common sense that I can't change what happened in the past. No matter how much I want to.

I keep staring at the ceiling willing the images to go away, but his face keeps appearing in my minds eye. And just like that everything rushes back and I'm there helplessly reliving it as if it were yesterday instead of 10 years into the past.

Despite it, I can still see everything so clearly. His smooth face, dark eyes, his long silky hair, and the smile that he only granted to me; everything that made up Itachi Uchiha. But as always all good things must come to an end, for the next thing that appears in my head is him killing everyone without even hesitating. The way he mercilessly took not only his father's life but his mother's as well.

Tears well up in my eyes and I close them trying to chase away everything. I don't want to see anymore. My hands shake uncontrollably and I try to grasp onto the sheets to calm them down.

I can't handle it. My heart breaks with each and every image, but the one that shatters it into nothing is when he turns towards me and slowly closes the distance between us. I know he can see the fear coursing throughout my whole being and yet he tenderly kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear.

_You're my everything Mika. I did everything just for you. You're mine and I won't let anyone change that. Ever!_ With that said he crushed my lips with his own and he no longer held any gentleness. Instead all there was, was possessiveness.

It didn't matter to him that just a few feet away from us were the corpses of his parents; all that mattered was his claim to me. I had already given him my heart, but apparently it wasn't enough. He didn't want claim to just my heart, he also wanted my mind, body, and soul, which he gladly took without a second thought.

The pain was too much. Before I knew what was happening I was screaming and crying like there was no tomorrow. The door busted open and a couple of the aides came rushing to my side. I know that no matter what, word of this will get back to my mother. But right now all that matters to me is clearing the images from my mind all together because they are of no use to me. The dreams that no one else can see are nothing but pain to me.

* * *

**R&R **

Kai4life


End file.
